Always said you were worth dying for Chere
by Queen-Of-Hearts90
Summary: The title says everything... This is my very first fanfic so please be understanding. It's a short Romy oneshot. Hope you'll like that. WARNING: character's death.


Just to let you know: I own nothing! Nothing.

I wrote this while listening to "Cat and Mouse" by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus.

* * *

**ALWAYS SAID YOU WERE WORTH DYING FOR CHERE...**

She walked toward me with a sad smile on her face. She looked charmingly in a green sleeveless dress and yellow cardigan. These both things we bought together. I remember that day exactly. She was stubborn, as usual, but when I promised her that I'd cook her her favorite dish, she agreed without hesitation.

It is a pity that I was not able to keep the promise. I looked at her once again. Her lovely long hair fell gracefully over her shoulders.

Moreover, her emerald eyes stared at me. With every second she was getting closer, and her silhouette grew ever larger. When she finally stood in front of me, she looked at the ground, at the green grass.

We met in our favorite corner of the park belonging to the Xavier Institute. We stood under our tree, under the same where we were spending warm evenings gazing at the starry sky, enjoying the peace and being together.

I remember every word she said when she was resting in my arms.

After a year of separation she was here. The sun amused her golden chestnut hair. I would give everything just to go back in time and touch it again.

-Hi Remy. - She was still looking at the ground.

_-Hello chere_. - I walked closer and stopped in front of her. She raised her face up. Her eyes were glassy. Was she crying?

-You know what? The Institute is so empty without you. - There was silence for a moment. I was about to say something when she started - The children are still asking for you. Especially Bekky. She wants to know when you'll come back. - A single tear flew down form her eye. - What should I tell her? She won't understand.

_-Rogue, she's a big girl, she will._

-And Olivier? Sometimes I just can't stand this boy. – she tried to fight her tears but I knew it had been difficult.

_-What__ father, like son, non?_

-I wish you were here with us.

_-You have no idea how much I want to do that. But you know that this is impossible. __I cannot..._

-You cannot come back again. - she stopped talking. She looked around, and after a while a skeptical smile appeared on her face. She looked at the grass again. I wanted to grab her chin, but a huge bird flew over us.- We're meeting here, under our oak tree. Here where it all began, everything will end.

_-What are you talking about__, chere?_ - Mon Dieu, what was she talking about?

-I cannot go on living like that. In constant agony, in constant pain and sorrow. I came here to say goodbye to you. I'm taking the children and I am going to Europe. Kurt found us a small house in Germany. Big enough for three of us.

_-But Rogue, I don't want you go leave. Please stay..._

-We're going to visit you. Every year on the same day, at the same time. - she stopped again. I didn't know what to say. She turned her back on me, and after a while she said with anger in her voice.- You know what? I always respected what you were doing. I never wanted to know why, what for, for whom. You did what you wanted to. I didn't keep you on a leash. I know you had your excesses, but I don't care. Not anymore. All I want to know why this time...- she didn't finish. - You know that...

_-I know, I know..__. I know, but I had to. Everything to protect you. You, Bekky, Olivier, X-Men. If he got you again ... I wouldn't forgive myself if something happened to you. I could not live like this. You are everything to me. You and the children. Please chere, you have to understand me._

-I'm trying to understand you, but left so much unfinished sentences, so many questions which you can't answer. I have to leave to forget about what happened. I want to start a new life. I do not want to live the past.

_-You won't change your mind, will you?_

-I won't change my mind. You know how stubborn I can be. - she joked, and laughed quietly, but there was sadness in her voice.

_-I know my dear, I know all too well__._ - I smiled.

-Please, try to understand me.

_-I'm trying but it's hard__._ - I was about to add something, when in the distance I saw two small creatures running in our direction. Closer was a little boy. He had a red-black eyes and brown curly hair reaching to his shoulders. He was 8 years old. He was dressed in jeans, red T-shirt and jacket. My Oliver. My son. On my face appeared a sincere smile. It had been a long time since I saw him last time. Just behind him ran a small girl. She was no more than 6 years. To be precise, she was 5 years and 10 months old. I looked at her. She was so small, so fragile. She looked lovely in a white dress. Among her auburn hair were two white streaks. She had the eyes of her mother. Like a real green emeralds. That was my Rebekka. She was just like her mother. Both were stubborn but charming. Rebekka chase his older brother with a favorite doll in her hand. I gave it to her when she was one year. She smiled. She had Rogue's smile. Not over a longer while and the kids were in the arms of mother, who hugged each of them. After a while Rogue stood on her feet and turned toward me. I wanted to catch my Rebekka- my princess, and take her on my hands when she sank in the mother's leg. Oliver stood behind them and leaned his head only slightly. Bekky looked up into the eyes of her mother, who said:

-Say hello to your dad. - Olivier muttered something under his breath and Bekk glanced at the ground and shyly said "Good morning" in French. In my eyes there were tears. My little girl. She still remembers

_-Bon jour, my dears_. - I looked at Olivier, who was trying to pull his mother and sister away from me.

-Let's go-Rogue caught him

-Olivier what are you doing? – The woman squatted in front of her son. I looked at them both. - Olivier please. Your dad ...- kid rebelled and broke the embrace.

-No Mom! Dad left us. How can you even come here? - He looked at me. - Can you hear me? You left us! You left me, mum and Rebekka! You left us all! How could you? How could you do that? - Rogue was right, the kid should be spanked

_-Olivier, son, listen to me_-I wanted to say, but the voice stopped in my throat.

-Listen to me carefully because I will not repeat. You are not present in our lives any longer. You don't belong here. Leave us forever.-the boy turned to the frightened sister. Then he looked at his mother, who was surprised and sad. She had tears in his eyes. But he was right. I knew it. So did Rogue. Without a word he sat under the oak tree. My beloved went to him. I was alone with Bekka. She glanced at the ground, and said.

-Olivier didn't want to say that. I know that he loves you. Keeps our photograph under the pillow. Every night, before falling asleep, he stares at this. I think he just misses you very much. I also miss you very much Daddy. Can't you come back? - To my eyes the tears flowed. My small, smart girl.

_-I'd love to ma petite. I'd love to but we both know that I cannot__._ - I wanted to hug her, but strong wind blew. I felt my beloved's perfume. She returned with her son, whom hand she was holding. I knew what she told him. I heard everything. She told him about me as a great man I was before I left them. She told him that she also missed me very much and that she was sad without me. She said that they must come to terms with what happened and what I did. According to Rogue I deserved a second chance. I smiled, because I remembered how many these second changes she gave me. Not always, I used them accordingly, but she always allowed me to go into her life. Olivier looked at me and said:

-I'm sorry dad. I just miss you so much. I miss you. I would like to play with you once again, see how you charge your cards-I started to take one of them from my pocket, when the little man added something his mother didn't want to hear – And do you remember how we stolen keys to Logan's motorbike? Actually, I stole, but you taught me. - He was so proud. I smiled at the mere recollection. It was true, I told him how to steal from Logan, but the kid didn't associate that Wolverine was able to sense his excitement at a glance. Olivier had fun. It is a pity that later I owed Logan four bottles of beer ... Olivier looked at his mum, who wasn't happy with what she heard. She glanced at a frightened son, who realized that he said too much.

-You have to explain everything to me as soon as we get back home. Do you understand Olivier LeBeau?

-Yes, mom. - the kid saluted and wanted to flee from the threatening hand of his mother, when he looked at me again.

-I love you dad- he turned toward his mother, took a picture from his pocket and handed it to his mother. Then he looked at me for the last time, and disappeared in the mansion looking for help and begging Wolverine to save him form his mother's anger.

_-I love you too__ son_.-I looked at Rogue, who was looking at the picture and smiled. Then she took Bekky up. The little one wrapped her arms around her mother's neck, but after a while, she looked at me.

-I love you too daddy. I hope that some day we'll meet again. - She gave her mother her doll. Rogue put the girl on the ground. Olivier's sister waved me and went away to find and help his brother in hiding. I waved her back and said:

_-I hope that to ma petite. I love you my princess__._ - Rogue turned her face in my direction. She was holding Olivier's picture, Rebekka's doll. She smiled when she looked at items. After a moment she took out from her pocket a piece of paper. She was slightly damaged. I didn't have to guess to know what that was. I remember the day when it gave her. It was 12 months ago. A year. How quickly it passed! She looked for the last time at the items an put them down on the grass, at my feet.

-Was it worth? - She asked, turned her back on me and went away. I was still standing there. I was staring at her back and whispered:

_-I love you and I always said you were worth dying for Chere...-_ I looked at the items. There among my son's photo and daughter's doll was a playing card. Queen of Hearts. The same one I gave Rogue, just before I left. I remember that day. I gave her that card before me and Apocalypse... I was able to feel a single tear upon my cheek. For the first time since a year I felt peace. I knew that nothing I was keeping me there. I was forgiven.

Knowing that Gambit relief in his heart and a smile on his face went into the forest. With each step his silhouette was dissolving in the air, and finally disappeared. He never turned around and never saw Rogue stopping, turning her face toward him. He never heard her words

-I love you too, Remy...- and for the last time she looked at his marble tombstone...

* * *

If someone didn't understand here's the explanation:

*Apocalypse opens a vortex with all of his remaining strength and dies then Gambit looks at the card in his hand then at Rogue*  
Gambit: Always said you were worth dying for Chere  
Rogue: Gambit I...  
*Forces a card into her hands*  
Gambit: Do Remy a favour and never let anyone tell you that you not special Chere  
*He kisses her before diving into it and destroying both him and the portal, the card was the queen of hearts...*

I found it on the net and I don't own this but it made me write the Romy oneshot.

* * *

Hope you liked my story. Sorry for any mistakes but English is not my native language, so if you find that something is wrong, please write me. I'll be grateful.


End file.
